


She wonders how

by icantlivewithoutbooks (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icantlivewithoutbooks
Summary: How did he become such an integral part of her life, she wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. Please comment. Any review is appreciated.

How did he become such an integral part of her life, she wonders. He used to be this kid who was crazy about her. Stiles Stilinski was the very definition of the person Lydia Martin ignored. And yet he went on to become the most important part of her life. So important that when he disappeared she felt like taking her own life just to escape the pain.

What changed? Lydia would ask herself. 

She met him. She came to know him. All the while she had been trading her smartness for popularity that didn't even matter. All this while Stiles Stilinski had been the only honest person in the world full of deceitful people who took advantage of you. Something changed in their hopeless friendship when he told her that he knew how smart she actually was. Something shifted when he told her that if she died he would go out of his freaking mind. 

From then their relationship only went uphill. He became from Allison's boyfriend's best friend to someone who you could call in the middle of the night and tell him about your nightmare and instead of getting annoyed he would offer to come to your house. Someone who you could tell all your theories and he would do his utmost to prove her right. 

Someone who you could call when you found a dead body and he would come to help you. Someone who came back for her even though she repeatedly told him not to.

Someone who saved her 

And so, Stiles Stilinski became everything to Lydia Martin. He became so important to her that she would rather die than live in a world where he didn't exist.

She thinks all this as she sits beside the unconscious figure of the boy she loves so much. She holds his hand and encourages him to wake up. They just saved him from the ghost riders. Actually that is a lie. He saved himself from them. They helped in the end. It saddens her that he had to save himself from this nightmare, that they couldn't help him.

Deaton says that Stiles will be alright, eventually. He says that everything will go back to normal. Lydia is glad to hear that. After everything that has happened she needs a little normal. They all do.

After all she has some words to tell a certain brown haired, honey eyed boy and Lydia Martin is NOT telling him all this while they are fighting for their lives.


End file.
